Solace
by Helena Key
Summary: When Asgard is at the edge of war with Jotunheim, and Loki fears the moment he would have to battle his own kind, he looks for solace in the oddest of places.


Asgard was eerily quiet that night.

There were thousands of Einherjar staying in the Valaskjálf Palace, and countless more residing in the center of its citadel; yet everything was silent, as if there was not a single soul between those glorious, golden walls. There was a sense of emptiness in the environs that didn´t allow anyone –warrior or not- to do much more than flinch against the cold of the night. Their spirited sparring and effusive celebrations had ceased, their snatchers of banter finally turning silent to the keen ear of the Gatekeeper.

Very slowly Heimdall looked upon the shining realm – that above of gods that he was to protect. His all-seeing eyes gazed out, taking him to the eternal tundra of Jotunheim´s Realm. King Laufey had placed his troops in the assembling lines, patiently waiting for the moment to strike Asgard´s defenses. Odin´s Guard, surrounding protectively the limits of the citadel, was ready to answer back. A war was coming, Heimdall knew, and this time it seemed to be inevitable.

"Would you be joining them?" He asked to the dark silhouette that was lurking behind him, invisible to all except to his glowing, aureate eyes.

"Of course." Was the simple answer, given with a deep, steady voice.

Heimdall glanced over his shoulders to look at Loki. There was a tiny, faint smile on his face – his green eyes shining unnaturally in the golden cage of the Bifrost. The quiet meet of their gazes, brief as it was, went lost in the song of the fireflies and the whistling wind. They stood in silence for a while, before the trickster moved to stand beside the Gatekeeper.

"It´s the right thing to do, I believe; help the House of Odin. But I fear this quest is something you cannot yet endure, Trickster." In any other moment, those words would have been received with a petulant scowl, but rather than angry, Loki´s face looked thoughtful when he meet Heimdall´s eyes that night. "A man in your position should not go in for the kill of his own race."

"I suppose not." Loki tilted his head in agreement as he spoke, absently rubbing his pale, long fingers. "But war is never about what is wrong and what is right, is it, Heimdall?" He said, in a quiet tinkle of laughter, before turning out to gaze at the empty space surrounding the Bifrost, reaching beyond the Rainbow Bridge and into the Void.

The next time Heimdall spoke, he seemed hesitant.

"… Something moves in Jotunheim, cloaked of my sight." He started, not meeting Loki´s eyes anymore. "It is hidden from my perception, and it would not show itself soon. It´s a sorcerer, as you are; and every day it grows in strength." The look on Heimdall´s gaze was less closed up than usual, and it made him appear lighter somehow; less mythical and more reachable. It was ironic even, that such a dark being as Loki was should be the only one to see that expression.

The trickster shook his head – a slow and deliberated movement- before a callous hand clamped around his wrist, holding him in place. "You must be careful, Loki." He held still and quiet, then, relishing in that deep, throaty voice, covered in a small hint of concern.

"Worry not. I would." He said, straightening his back unconsciously. Eventually, Heimdall let go of him, reaching for the dark curls of hair that fell over Loki´s shoulders, and entangling them between his fingers. The Trickster´s head turned and tilted, resting his cheek against that warm, big palm, and heaved a hoarse sigh. He placed his hand around the back of Heimdall´s neck, caressing the rough skin under his thump.

"Why have you come here, Trickster? This night, out of so many?" The question came slow and rugged in his voice, although the Gatekeeper didn´t seem to notice; his big, golden eyes were locked with Loki green ones.

"I don´t know…" Was the soft answer. Under the weight of Heimdall´s all-seeing gaze, Loki shifted. "Father says that it´s only great power what can keep fear and dismay in check; the knowledge that -no matter how strong it seems- your enemy's strength would always be beneath yours. But that fives me no solace." The hand behind Heimdall´s neck pulled him down, gently placing his forehead against Loki´s. "I found that is the small things… -seemingly unimportant things- what can keep the fear of dying at bay…"

Heimdall caressed Loki´s pale cheekbones with his thump, and felt the other´s breath wavering against his face. The trickster pecked him quickly on the lips; a light touch that was repeated once, twice, tree times - and was soon turned into a slow, tender kiss. When they separated, Heimdall found a curious glim in Loki´s eyes that he was not used to see.

"I have come to you because I am afraid, Gatekeeper; and you give me courage…" He answered, not tasting the acrid taste in his mouth that usually came with lies.

The Gatekeeper´s jam tightened slightly, and he reached out to brush away dark locks from the Trickster´s face. "You shall not fear, then. For I´ll be watching over you, when you take your leave." His hands came down to grip at Loki´s much smaller ones, slightly rubbing at long, cold fingers. "And if you should ever need my help, I will come…"

Loki smiled then –that big smile from ear to ear that usually came with ones of his pranks- and tightened his grip in Heimdall´s hands before backing away. He kept looking at those deep, aureate eyes, that a few inches in height, looked down at him too. Between the sounds of the night –been slowly consumed by the day light- both gazes went lost in the mixture of gold and green.

* * *

><p>Ok, this is a fluffy one, and there´s not really a plot; is just a conversation between two characters :P<p>

Anyway. This is a strange couple, I know, and been honest, until a couple of weeks ago I didn´t even knew that it existed. But I´ve found two or three fanfics about them that are the cutest thing that I have read and well... I needed to vent those feels out I guess :3

Hope you like it!


End file.
